phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Troy Story
Phineas and Ferb recreate The Battle of Troy and Candace watches to avoid having to read the real story for her book club. Meanwhile, Dr. Doofenshmirtz creates and tries to find the clutter-inator that he lost, that can unclutter a big mess he made. Episode Summary Transcript Songs *''Troy Song'' End Credits Candace, Stacy, and a few of Jeremy's other friends are at his house to discuss the book. Candace talks about her book, but narrates it as how Phineas and Ferb did the reenactment of the Trojan war, rather than the actual story. Jeremy tells Candace to not worry if she didn't actually read the book, because nobody else did. Stacy then says she only goes to the reading club to have tea. Gallery Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today The "Too Young" Line None. Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Perry's entrance to his lair At the Flynn-Fletcher Antique, Perry enters through a mirror then (as his theme plays backwards) opens a door to fall into a Alice in Wonderland-style rabbit hole and lands in his chair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Memorable Quotes Background Information *Stacy breaks the Fourth wall by saying she only came for tea to the audience. *Irving's Troy platypus is similar to the Perry Inaction Figure. ("Toy to the World") *This is the second time Isabella is a princess. ("Doof Dynasty") *Second time Candace doesn't like reading. ("Wizard of Odd") *Balthazar Horowitz is seen without his hat on for the second time ("Love at First Byte"), and uses both his full name and nickname for the first time. *Third episode where Isabella wears her hair up. ("Jerk De Soleil", "My Fair Goalie") *Isabella's ears were visible again. Production Information International Premieres *August 14, 2013 (Disney Channel Latin America) *August 18, 2013 (Disney Channel Brazil) Errors *Isabella is shown with eyebrows throughout nearly the entire episode yet again, though the book Learn to Draw Phineas and Ferb reveals she doesn't have them and is sensitive about it. *Right after the castle gets destroyed, Phineas and the gang instantly change into their regular outfits. *During Troy Song, the lyrics state that Agamemnon got mad because Paris took Helen to Troy and started the Trojan War. This is false, however, as Agamemnon's brother, Menelaus is the one that declared war on Troy because of the loss of Helen, not Agamemnon. Continuity *Phineas mentions that "We're gonna finally recreate the Trojan War.", referencing that they had intended to do that, but put it our hold due to Isabella haveing her tonsils removed ("I Scream, You Scream"). Allusions *''Toy Story'' - The title is a parody of the Toy Story movies. *''Alice in Wonderland'' - Perry's entrance to his lair makes allusion to Alice's entrance to wonderland. *''Hercules'' - Isabella's Helen of Troy costume resembles Megara from Hercules. *''Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' - The way that The flying chariots wrap around the Trosain T-rex's feet is simalar to how the Snowspeeders wrap around the legs of the AT-AT, knocking it down and destroying it. The music is also the same at one point and the laserfire sounds similar. References Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas, Additional voices * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl ♦ *Olivia Olson as Vanessa ♦ *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Jack McBrayer as Irving *Diedrich Bader as Albert, Additional voices *Leah Remini as Doreen *Django Marsh as Balthazar Horowitz, Additional voices * Additional voices: Howard Schwartz :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode The Trojan War This episode exaggerates the Trojan war. This, however, is the true story of the war. In Greek mythology, Gods King Peleus and the nereid, Thetis had a wedding. However, Eris was not invited for some reason. Then, she threw a golden apple into the wedding to begin conflict. In Greek Mythology, having a Golden apple in your possession means that you are the most beautiful. However, Goddesses Hera, Athena, and Aphrodite somehow caught the apple at the exact same time. They all wanted to be the most beautiful, however there could only be one. They went to the King of the gods, Zeus, so he could decide who deserved the apple. Zeus was too lazy to decide or something so he had Paris (Phineas) of Troy decide for him. The three goddeses offered gifts, however Paris chose the gift of Aphrodite; The most beautiful woman in the world: Helen (Isabella). However, Helen (Isabella) was already married to the King of Greece, Menelaus (Albert). Aphrodite shot Helen with a love arrow, and she fell for Paris. Menelaus (Albert) was angry, so he declared war against Troy. The son of Peleus (The god mentioned above), and also the greatest warrior, Achilles (Buford) fought for Greece. Achilles (Buford) had been dipped into the river of Styx at birth, and that somehow made him invincible. But Peleus for some reason dipped him in by holding his left heel in a way so that only his left heel was vulnerable. Anyway, the entire Greek army (Ferb, Irving, Balthazar, etc) went to war with the army of Troy (Gretchin, Ginger Hirano|Ginger), Adyson Sweetwater|Adyson, etc). Troy sent out their greatest warrior: some guy named Hector (Baljeet) The war raged for ten years. Hector (Baljeet) was killed by Achilles (Buford), but Achilles (Buford) was shot in the heel by Paris (Phineas). After ten years, The Greek soldiers (Ferb, Irving, Balthazar, etc) hid inside a wooden horse and left it outside the gates of Troy. Troy took the horse as a gift and thought that Their enemies had surrendered. However, that night, the Greek army (Ferb, Irving, Balthazar, etc) climbed out of the horse and burnt the city of Troy to the ground, killing all of it's inhabitants (Paris (Phineas), Helen (Isabella), the army of Troy (Gretchin, Ginger, Adyson, etc) In the end, Greece had won the war. The moral of this story is: invite everyone you know to your wedding, not everybody you know except one person, because if you leave someone out of your wedding a it might start a war and thousands of people will get killed. es:La historia de troya pt-br:História de Troia }} Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Unaired Episodes